More Than Allies
by paintballadict9
Summary: A Wolf and Panther one shot. Hope you all like. Rated M for language. All this stuff belongs to Nintendo. *theres your disclaimer miyamoto XD*


**More Than Allies**

_Yay! A fluffy Wolf X Panther! Request story. Takes place...umm...Idk when. Use your imagination. Also, in this story, Wolf has both eyes. I hate the stupid mechanical eye thing. All characters belong to Nintendo. Your welcome Slycan XD._

"How the fuck can you do this to me Fox?" Yelled the lupine. His voice was quivering due to his tears.

"Wolf...I don't love you anymore. Krystal is the only one I will ever love." Said the vulpine in an emotionless tone.

He didn't seem affected by this at all. Wolf just walked in on his boyfriend cheating on him with his ex! Why was he so calm? Does he even care? Did he ever love me? All these thoughts went through Wolfs head as he stared at his 'boyfriend'.

"W...Why...?" was all the lupine could ask. Tears now matted his fur. He was trying his hardest not to fully break down in front of his lover.

"Because" started Fox "She can provide things that you cannot. I love Krystal Wolf...its over."

Wolf couldn't take it anymore. The love of his life just cheated on and dumped him. He ran out of the apartment door and sprinted for the parking lot across the street.

It was cold in Corneria, half due to it being winter and half due to it being 11:00 PM, but Wolf didn't care. He wanted to run. He didn't want Fox to see his tears. All he wanted to do was get away and cry in a lonely room.

Fox meant everything to Wolf. Fox was the one to turn Wolf away from crime. Fox was the one to introduce love into the cold lupines heart. And now, Fox was the one to take it all away.

Memories of happier times flooded Wolf's head as he leaped into his Wolfen II. All of the good times were gone forever.

Wolf mashed buttons on the dashboard, bruising his paws in the process. He took off as fast as he could, almost hitting a street light, and blasted off full speed for his old teams Sargasso hideout. It was the last place to go, and he was sure Leon and Panther wouldn't mind him staying there for a bit.

Wolf cried openly now that no one was there to see. He cried for hours in the emptiness of space, alone once again. Nobody would ever love him again. He would never have his beautiful foxie back. All that was good in his life was stripped by the bitch in blue.

Once he came into range of the hideout, his ships communicator went off. The text read Panther Caruso. Wolf accepted the call and a holographic image of Panther popped up in front of the pitiful Lupine.

"Who is this? What are-O. Hey boss. Whats up?" asked Panther. He didn't seem to notice the tears that covered Wolf's face yet.

"I-I...need to stay here...for a while." said Wolf as he tried to hide his sorrow.

"Sure thing boss, but why? Did you and Fox have a fight?"

Wolf cringed as Panther mentioned Fox's name. He reached for the button to end the call with Panther because he knew that a new wave of tears was coming. Panther noticed his action and yelled "Wait Wolf..."

Wolf stopped his arm and stared away from the holographic image of Panther.

"What happened Wolf..." asked Panther.

Wolf fumbled with words and fought with his emotions as he tried to form an understandable sentence. "F-F-Fox...c-ch..." he stopped and wiped his eyes, then continued "ch-cheated...on..me.." Wolf couldn't hold back his tears and cried in silence in front of his former teammate.

"O...Wolf...I'm so sorry..." said Panther in a gentle voice. He has never seen Wolf so sad before, and knew that the lupine must be in extreme amounts of pain to actually shed tears in front of him.

"Wolf ended the communication, not wanting Panther to see any more, and made his way into the rear entrance of the base. He passed through the blue gate and turned his Wolfen II off. Panther was standing right next to the landing platform in his usual mercenary clothing.

Wolf opened the cockpit and hopped out of his ship. He shot past Panther, who had a hand raised and his mouth half open. All Wolf wanted to do was go cry in his bed. He sprinted through the hideout, frantically searching for his room. The hideout was remodeled since the last time he was there. It kind of looked like the great fox, more like a base for convenience and not a base for defense. There were rooms everywhere instead of turrets and personnel.

Wolf eventually found a room with his name on it. The door slid open and he entered his room. The lights flashed on automatically and Wolf noticed that nothing was moved, not even the painful picture that stood on his dresser. A picture of him and Fox at the beach, sunset in the background. The chestnut vulpine had his head over Wolf's shoulder and was smiling while Wolf struggled to take the picture. The couple looked so happy and peaceful, like they would be happy forever.

Wolf walked over to the picture and took it in his paws. He knew looking at the picture would make him sad again, but he just wanted to see his ex-lovers face.

The picture shook in Wolfs paws as he trembled from crying. Tears started to fall onto the picture. Wolf took the picture to his bed and lay on it. He hugged the picture close to his chest as he sobbed. He whispered "Fox..." before he heard a knock on his door.

"Wolf...are you Ok? Do you want to talk about it?" Panthers voice sounded concerned and worried.

"I'm fine. G-go away." Wolf couldn't manage a steady voice.

The door to Wolfs room slid open and Panther walked in. He sat on the bed next to Wolfs curled up body. He knew Wolf was going through, and knew that Wolf had to let out his emotions.

"Wolf, I'm here if you want to talk about it."

The sad gray lupine moved over to the side of the bed next to Panther and sat up next to him. He managed to stop the tears from flowing.

Wolf couldn't find the right words to say.

"He...he just...gave me everything...and took it away..." Wolf stared at the floor, lost in his own sorrow.

Panther put a paw on Wolfs back and gently rubbed it. "It's Ok Wolf. Leon and I are here for you."

Wolf couldn't hold back. He threw himself at Panther and openly cried on his shoulder.

Panther was surprised to see his usually cold-shouldered boss crying on his shoulder. He didn't know what to do, but eventually decided that Wolf needed comfort. He wrapped his arms around the crying lupine and rocked back and forth to calm him down.

Wolf sobbed and hiccuped "Why...Why did he have to...do it! W-Why m-me? Why?"

Wolf continued to sob until he fell asleep in Panthers arms.

Panther gently lay down Wolf, so he wouldn't wake him, and put the blankets over his tear-covered body. He left the room quietly and whispered "lights off."

* * *

Panther was the first to wake up. He made breakfast for Wolf, mostly out of concern for his heart-broken boss. Panther knew the pain Wolf was in. He himself had been heart-broken many a time. Even once by an unexpected person who he still had feelings for...

"Argh. Forget the past, Panther!" he said aloud as he scolded himself. He knew the person he loved was in love with someone else. Panther continued through the base with the average breakfast in hand.

* * *

Wolf heard a rap at his door.

"What? Go away!" yelled the hurt lupine. He didn't want to hear or see anybody.

"Wolf it's me, Panther. I um...made you breakfast..."

Wolf's mind flashed back to all the times the beautiful vulpine made breakfast for him. How he would give Wolf a warming smile every time he set the excellent cooking in front of him. The world would stop in those moments and all of Wolfs worries wold be far away. The memory and pain came over him like a tsunami of sorrow, blurring his vision with tears.

"Panther...please...just...go away..." Said Wolf, voice shaking and obviously on the verge of a breakdown.

"Wolf...please just talk to me. It will feel better if you talk to some one about it, this Panther knows."

Wolf hesitated. He did want to talk about it, he wanted to cry to sleep in Panther's arms again. Panther comforted him and he felt the pain slightly more bearable when somebody was holding him. But, he would never admit it. He was the loner, the lone wolf. He didn't want to look weak, but he did want help. The world was dark and dull to him, and he wanted a way out of his sadness.

"F-fine...come in." Wolf said as his voice quavered.

Panther walked into the lupines room. It was a plain color of gray, due to the metal walls. Black carpet and a black bed. There was a small amount of furniture, a nightstand next to the queen sized bed, and a dresser with a plasma screen on it.

He sat next to Wolf, who was lying in bed on his side. The bed was already wet from his fresh tears and the lupine was shivering.

"Can...you tell me exactly what happened Wolf?" asked Panther.

Wolf took a moment to wipe his tears away. "I...went out...to fill out some more paperwork with General Pepper. I told..." Wolf swallowed hard, hesitant to say his ex-lovers name. "...Fox...that I would be home about 12:00. I finished earlier...though...and went home. When I walked in the door...he was there...with Krystal..."

Wolf had tears running down his face the whole time, but he didn't let it affect his voice.

"I thought they broke up a long time ago...if Panther remembers correctly, it was three years ago, no?" asked the feline.

"Yea...something like that..."said Wolf, who now had his muzzle buried in a pillow.

Panther placed a paw on Wolf's back and gently rubbed it, knowing it would calm him down.

Wolf stopped shaking minutes later.

"Umm...thanks Panther...your a...er...good friend." It pained the lupine to admit to such. He always wanted to throw Panther out of a window in the past. He was annoying, egotistical, arrogant, and always cocky. But now, he showed a softer side of himself. He acted as though he really cared for him.

"Sure thing boss. Ill leave the breakfast on your nightstand Ok? Just call me on your communicator when your done and Panther will pick up the plate."

Panther stood up and walked to the door of Wolf's room, but stopped and turned around to glance at the sorrow-ridden lupine. Something was in the eyes of Panther when he turned. He looked at the Wolf with a look that seemed very familiar. Wolf couldn't pinpoint where he's seen that look before. But before Wolf could think about it, Panther turned around and walked away.

* * *

Wolf lay in bed for several hours, still depressed over the recent break-up. His sides started to hurt from the bed, so he decided that a hot shower would help soothe his physical and mental pain.

As he walked to his private bathroom, he passed the dresser and noticed the picture that was placed face-down. His eyes started to blur as he entered his private bathroom. He turned the settings on the shower to 90 degree water and stood by the sink as he waited for it to warm up.

As he waited, he looked at the mirror and noticed how messy his fur was. It stood on ends all over his body. He remembered how Fox would kiss his head playfully and smooth out Wolf's fur. It would never happen again. He knew that Fox would never belong to him again, would always be out of reach.

He looked at his own face in the mirror. It was familiar, looked just like Panther's face a few hours ago.

It couldn't be...Panther wasn't gay. He didn't like Wolf that way. It must have been a coincidence..even though...Panther did care for him more than usual...and he did seem very sincere...

"No way...Panther doesn't go that way...I'm just being stupid..."said Wolf aloud.

He started to take his shirt off to get in the shower, when a loud screechy voice filled his private bathroom.

"What way does Panther not go?"

Wolf jumped at the question, and turned to see Leon in the doorway.

"O...hey Leon..." Said Wolf.

"Hey...so which way does Panther not go Wolf?" probed the chameleon.

"Umm...I don't know what your talking about Leon." Said the nervous lupine. It was obvious he was lying.

Leon scoffed "Panther's not gay...Hes bi. But I don't think you should jump partners so quickly."

Before Wolf could reply, Leon walked out.

Wolf stood there blushing a bit as steam surrounded his muscular body. Was Panther really bi? When did this happen?

Wolf wondered about the feline while he took his shower.

* * *

The next week passed slowly. Wolf was still moping over Fox and Panther did his best to console him. Leon didn't seem to care at all.

It was Friday, still early in the morning. Wolf and Panther were sitting at a table in the kitchen of the Sargasso hideout. Wolf asked Panther "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because..."Panther thought for a moment, then continued when he decided it was safe "Because...I know what it feels like to love somebody who loves someone else..."

"You do? Who?" asked the lupine.

Panther bit his lip. He wasn't even looking at Wolf anymore. "It...doesn't matter..."said Panther

There was an awkward silence between the two.

Wolf spoke up "Leon told me...umm...are you bi?"

Panthers eyes grew wide and his ears shot up. He stood up looking frantic and jumpy. "W-What! What else did he tell you?"

Wolf was surprised by Panther's reaction. Why is he so jumpy? What could he be hiding?

"Umm...that's all he told me...why? Is there more?" asked the curious lupine.

Panther fumbled with his words. "Umm...n-no...nothing else..."

"So you are bi?"

"Y-yea...umm..i have to um...go..." Panther tried to walk away as fast as he could to escape the possible barrage of questions Wolf was about to ask. He started to walk away, but Wolf took a hold of Panther's paw.

"Panther...you listened to my problems...I want to hear yours. Whats wrong?"

Panther tried to tug away, but Wolf's grip tightened around the felines paw. Panther blushed and started to lightly pant. He turned to Wolf and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

Wolf was concerned now."Panther...whats wrong..."

Panther took a deep breath. His emerald eyes turned to Wolf. He looked nervous and scared. Why would he be? Whats going on with him?

"I...um..." Panther turned to the side again "I...you...er...umm..."

"Panther! Your not making any sense!" Snapped Wolf

"I...like...you...Wolf..."

Wolf was dumbstruck. He never knew that Panther had these kind of feelings for him.

"S...since when...?" Asked wolf.

"A long time..."

Wolf opened his mouth to speak, but Panther cut him off.

"Look...I know its soon...but would you like to...go out? On a date...?" Asked the nervous feline.

Wolf sat in his seat, still awestruck at what Panther said.

Wolf wondered if he was even attracted to Panther. True, he had a nice body and a handsome face, exclude the scar, but he also had a big ego. But, he has been very nice to him recently...he might as well give him a pity date.

Panther was still standing there, the silence was obviously bothering him. He kept shifting his weight from his right leg to his left and back to his right. His arms were folded in front of his chest.

Wolf was silent for a few more seconds, the said "Sure Panther."

Panther seemed to beam almost for a few seconds. He smiled and said "Where do you want to go?"

Wolf knew exactly where he wanted to go. "Desperados. On Corneria."

Panther nodded. "When do you want to go?"

"Its up to you."

"Ok. Be ready tonight at 7:00" after Panther said that, he walked away smiling.

Wolf stood shortly after. "So...me and Panther huh..." He chuckled a bit and headed for his room.

* * *

Panther paced nervously in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He stood there with nothing on except for a pair of red boxer-briefs.

"Ok umm...suit...no that wont work...casual? No...UGH DAMMIT! I CANT DECIDE!"

Panther sighed and went to attack the clothes in his closet. He pulled out a nice pair of black jeans and a white button-up shirt. He placed them in front of him to see how he would look with them on. "Not bad..."

Panther went back to the bathroom, still clad in undergarments, and grabbed a brown bottle. He put a few drops of cologne on his neck and a few on his chest fur. Then, he went back to his bed where his clothes lay and put them on. He grabbed his wallet and communicator and put on some black dress shoes.

Panther took one last look in the mirror. He let out a content sigh and left his room.

* * *

Wolf had less trouble dressing. He wore blue boxers with a white t-shirt and black pants. He wasn't as nervous as Panther was.

Wolf didn't really like Panther, but he found him attractive. Panther was more like eye-candy to Wolf.

Wolf sat on his bed as he waited for Panther to knock. Ten minutes later, there was a rapping on his door.

"Come in."

The door slid open and Panther walked in a few steps. He was indeed very attractive. His white shirt showed off the felines upper body muscles. His fur was brushed smooth and shone like velvet.

"Umm...are you ready to go?" Asked Panther. He was obviously nervous.

"Sure."

They both walked out of the room, side by side.

As they went to their Wolfens, Leon passed by them. He snickered and said over his shoulder "Have fun you two."

Panther turned a shade darker under his fur, which seemed to go unnoticed.

They both got in their Wolfens and took off for the restaurant.

* * *

"Reservation for two under Panther Caruso" Said the feline to the bulbous amphibian waiter.

"Let me see...ah! Right this way Mr. Caruso."

The waiter lead them to a table at the far left of the dimly lit restaurant.

The restaurant was pretty high class. Music played by a live band made the atmosphere very romantic. Couples spotted all of the tables in the restaurant.

"Nice place." muttered Panther

Both of them took a seat at the table and orders were placed in front of them.

The waiter said "Would you like something to drink? Wine perhaps? or..."

"Beer...the best you got." said Wolf.

"and for you, Mr. Caruso?"

"Ill have a Jack and Coke, half and half." replied the feline.

"Right away." With that, the waiter left.

Both Wolf and Panther picked up their menus and began to scan them.

"Ok...what's good...lemme see...hmm..." Panther's thoughts trailed off as he diverted his eyes, ever so discreetly, from the menu to Wolf.

He followed the muscle lines on the lupine's chest to his arms. Very fit body, not too muscular but not scrawny. He continued to stare and let his eyes wander for a good minute, until Wolf's face came into focus in front of the felines eyes.

"Hey! Panther! I'm up here!" said the lupine pointing at his face.

Panther was blushing furiously and it was apparent, even on his dark fur. He looked away and started to fidget with his sweaty paws.

"Fuck! He caught me! I shouldn't have stared...ugh why am I so nervous...calm down Panther..." Panther calmed his thoughts and took a deep breath. He turned to Wolf, to see the lupine staring at himself. His purple eyes met with the felines.

Panther tried to talk, but only opened his mouth halfway.

"He is...so...handsome...I..."

Panther cleared his head when Wolf turned away.

"Panther, can you stop staring at me?" Said Wolf. He was blushing now too.

"I...umm...Sorry..."

"Strike two...Ok Panther, control yourself" Thought Panther.

They both sat awkwardly as the sound of the band started to die down. A man walked on the stage to announce the next band.

"Ok next on the list is Twist of the Rose by Aradamantium!"

Two male rabbits stepped on stage, one with an acoustic guitar and one with a Mic, and started to play a love song.

The waiter returned moments after with the drinks.

"Here you are, Sirs." Said the waiter in a very formal voice.

"Thanks." Replied Wolf.

"Yea, thank you." said Panther

"So what may I get you two gentleman this fine evening?" Asked the amphibian.

"I'll have your dinner special." Said Panther.

The waiter wrote on his pad, then turned to Wolf.

"And you sir?"

"Same as him." Replied Wolf.

"Of course sir"

The waiter walked away and left the co-workers.

"Ummm...soooo...whats new Wolf?" Asked Panther.

"Whats new? Damn I am lame! Cmon I could come up with better than whats new!" Thought Panther when Wolf gave him a 'what the fuck?' look.

"Well...ummm...nothing really." Replied Wolf.

"oh...Ok..." Replied Panther.

An awkward silence that felt like it went on for hours passed in a few seconds.

"Ok Panther, talk you idiot! You asked him out, say something!" Panthers inner conversation with himself was interrupted by Wolf.

"Do you like this place?" Asked the lupine.

"Yea. It's very nice. How did you first find it?" Asked the feline.

The expression on Wolf's face changed from bored to depressed.

Wolf looked to the band, then back at Panther.

"Fox and I came here on our first date." Said wolf flatly. "He got so wasted that he tried to go up on stage and sing to me..."

Wolf allowed himself a sad chuckle while Panther gave a concerned look.

"Why did you want to come here Wolf?" Asked the feline.

"I...I don't know...maybe...if I came here with a different person...It'd help me forget..."

Panther put his paw on Wolf's.

"Just focus on the 'now' Wolf, it will help. If you spend your life in the past, you cant live in the present. This, Panther knows."

After the feline said that, he raised Wolf's paw to his mouth and gently kissed it. Wolf pulled away instinctively, but blushed as well.

"You know..." Said the lupine rubbing his paw, still blushing "...I hate when you talk in third person."

"I'm sorry...Pa-I...will stop talking like that then." Answered the feline slightly embarrassed.

After a few more minutes of silence, their food arrived.

"Your food sirs." Said the amphibian waiter.

He placed the two plates in front of the guests and walked away with a bow.

Wolf finished the plate in about fifteen minutes, then waited for Panther to speak. The lupine waited for another ten minutes, but then got fed up with the silence.

"OK! This hardly feels like a date Caruso..." Said the lupine as he leaned back in his chair "...I mean it's not like we just met...can you like...you know...be more talkative?"

Panther sighed. "Wolf...I don't know what to talk about..."

The lupine seemed more annoyed by the felines comment.

Panther sat and thought to himself for a few moments.

"Ok...Wolf is obviously bored and pissed. Find a way to make him have fun!" Thought Panther.

He sat for a few moment more, until a sly smile appeared on Panther's face.

Wolf shot him a questioning look, but Panther ignored it and pulled out his wallet.

He placed the money for the food on the table, along with a tip, and stood up. He walked to Wolf.

"Come with me." said Panther with a coy smile.

Wolf looked at Panther with a questioning look once more.

"Just trust me. It'll be fun" said Panther.

Wolf just shrugged and stood up. Both of them walked out of the restaurant side by side, but suddenly Panther grabbed Wolf's paw and started to run.

Wolf went with it and ran with Panther.

"What's that cat getting at...?" Thought Wolf.

As they ran, Panther's mind was in a euphoric state. He was happy that he could hold Wolf's paw, finally be close to him after spending so much time at a distance. And now he was going to do his best to please his gorgeous date.

They ran through the dim lit city of Corneria as a slightly chilly wind whipped their sweat-beaded faces.

After about 7 minutes of a quiet run, they arrived at a brightly lit one story building.

Neon signs and colorful lights emanated from the rectangular building. Techno music boomed from the inside and many men walked around holding hands and partaking in other activities.

Wolf turned to Panther, still slightly out of breathe, and gave him an "Are you serious?" look.

Panther's ears flattened slightly and his face displayed worry and desperation. It was almost a pleading look.

Wolf took the bait and sighed heavily, giving a small nod.

Panther's face lit up and he took Wolf's paw in hand and ran in the gay club with him.

They rushed through the crowd of men and made their way to the main dance floor.

Bright, psychedelic lights surrounded the atmosphere along with a smell of many a strong cologne. Music shook the floor with each beat, but also provided a softer melody that mixed into ones mind and almost forced them to move with the music.

The two finally made it to the main floor, though they were groped countless times, and started to dance.

Panther moved closer and closer to Wolf as they danced until he was grinding with the lupine.

Wolf accepted it and put his arms around Panther's waist.

"Oh my god...I can't believe he's letting me do this..." Thought Panther as he rubbed his body all over Wolf's masculine form.

They continued to grind and dance for about ten minutes as different songs filled the room. Panther was in a blissful state and his mind was clouded by his own happiness.

"This is great...but...I want more..." thought Panther as he turned his body to stare into Wolf's deep, purple eyes.

The feline wrapped his arms around Wolf's neck and stood on his toes. He inched forward, eyelids slowly closing as he closed in on his intended target.

Wolf knew what Panther was up to, but didn't stop him. Instead, he went with it. After all, he was starting to like the velvet feline.

Their maws locked and Panther felt like he was about to pass out.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, both caught in the passion of the beautiful kiss.

People still danced around them, but they didn't care.

Panther disrupted the kiss and leaned his mouth near Wolfs left ear as they held an embrace.

"Wolf...I think...I might be in love..." Whispered the feline softly.

Wolf smiled cockily.

"Well, kitty, then we will have to do this again sometime soon...but you're still covering the bill." Said Wolf with a small chuckle.

Panther backed out of Wolf's embrace and stared him in the eyes with a wide grin on his face.

He mouthed 'thank you' and leaned in to kiss his perfect date once more.

_**Fin**_ :)

_Ok finally done with this. Ive been putting it off for about a month, but I finally decided to finish it. I know the ending (or probably about halfway through) sucks. I got lazy...sorry..._

_Well anyways, This is for Sly so yeah...hope it satisfies._

_~paintballadict9_


End file.
